HoneyHearts
by Opel Vectra
Summary: After being a jerk as a kid, Gideon Grey met the person who'll change his life forever...
1. Chapter 1 : Day 1

Bunnyborrows

2001

Gideon Grey was bullying every pesky animals from Bunnyborrows…

…with his friend Travis…the weasel…

2002

Travis moved on to Zootopia…

Gideon was all alone…

Nobody to pick on…

Nobody…

One day, Gideon found the perfect scapegoat…

Nancy…

a vixen….

Same age as him

Who just installed with her family…

She was sitting on a swing with her hands on the pockets …

She had auburn hair, and weared a blue green t-shirt and a grey trousers…

This was also the 1st time Gideon picked on somebody alone, A NEW WORLD RECORD…

Gideon- This is my territory, runt…and this is my swing…so get outta here…

Nancy- fine…

Gideon-hold it, It's 100 dollars per minutes, I saw you stayed 1 hour so…

Nancy- this isn't funny, leave me alone….

Gideon-whaaaaaaaaaat? NOBODY turns his back on me! Come back you…you…

While Nancy leaves with hands on the pockets, Gideon grabs her t-shirt…

Accidentally pull off her t-shirt…

Nancy had no arms…

Gideon- hey but…

Nancy- yeah…

Gideon- what…kind of…animal are you ? WHO THE HECK ARE YOU ?

Nancy- a fox…but smarter than you… I'm Gugelhupf…Nancy Gugelhupf … what's your name hotshot ?

Gideon- Grey…Gideon Grey…


	2. Day 2 (Gideon's POV)

"Next day,

I went shopping for my parents…

1st: the bakery…"

Baker- hello…

Gideon- where's Mr Dough?

Baker- he retired…and I took his place…

Gideon- oh yeah right…

Baker- what will it be?

Gideon- one baguette, please…

"Then, a black ram entered…"

Jefferson- are you Gideon Grey ?

Gideon- Yes…have we met ?

Jefferson- we haven't, you naughty fox…you stole my sister and his friend's tickets once!

(I recognized the ram now…he was the bro of one of the kids I used to bully with Travis)

Baker- he did? Then no baguettes for you…

Gideon- but…but my parents need that…

"The Black Ram charged at me… I tried to get away from him but he was too strong…

He almost destroyed the bakery's showcase…

Someone made fall the ram…and the bakery made us go out…"

Jefferson- I ain't finished with you, bully! I'll get you! Just you wait!

The ram leaves…

Gideon- ohh man… my mom and dad are gonna be so mad at me…

Nancy- hey hotshot!

Gideon- you ?

Nancy- yeah…me...check in my ears… got a present for ya! From Gugelhupf with love…

Gideon checks…

Gideon- my baguette!

Nancy- yes… mom's the bakery…she dislikes violence…I had to teach this ram a lesson by making him fall…

Gideon- but I was the one who acted wrong!

Nancy- not with me hotshot… check in the plastic bag, there's a slice of apple pie waiting for ya…

Now if you excuse me…gotta go… bye…


	3. Day 3

Gideon's POV

"The Next Day

I saw that Nancy gal…and followed her…

Last night, she haunted my thoughts…

There was something about her…

I saw her house…a tiny little house with the largest swimming pool I've ever seen…

Nancy was in swimsuit… jumping on the springboard then…plunging…

It was impressive…

No arms

She was swimming perfectly…

Nancy stayed in the water for 3 minutes then she went somewhere else…

Where did she go ? She probably…AOUCH!"

Later,

Gideon woke up…

Nancy- you're awake hotshot, are ya ?

Gideon- what the…

Nancy- you were spying on me, right ?

Gideon-no…I…

Nancy- I get it…you appreciated the apple pie… want some other ? Please contact Mrs Nancy Gugelhupf at +1 161 616 1616…

Gideon- well…yeah…I appreciated…who made it?

Nancy- mom, for customers…I just borrowed it… (Laughs) she gave me EVERYTHING she knows about cooking…

Gideon's POV

"That Nancy is incredible…

I never saw someone swimming without arms…

She lost them in a car crash…

Nancy and her mom were the only survivors…"


	4. Chapter 2 : Bullies

Gideon's POV

"…Monday, probably the most annoying day of the week…

End of the weekend and stuff…"

But a surprise is waiting for Gideon…

Teacher- Hello Children, we have a new student joining us…

"Hi there! I'm Nancy!"

Teacher- I'm counting on you for being nice with her…

During the speech, Johnny P and Steve, two rams were whispering but laughing at Nancy…

Steve- what kind of animal is that freak?

Johnny P- yeah, she has no arms…

Steve- what is she gonna do when she'll want to scratch her ass?

The two rams were laughing…but Gideon was right behind them…

Gideon- Shut up Hammerheads…

Steve- You shut up Grey!

Gideon- no arms? Okay, but she's smarter than you two…

Johnny P- one word and I'll knock you off!

Gideon- one word and I'll knock your meek lil' sheep butt!

Teacher- Johnny P and Steve! Quiet!

Steve- Grey started it! He insulted Nancy no arms-no brain!

Then Gideon punches Steve, Johnny P attacks Gideon, the fox and the two rams fight…

The teacher tried to stop the three while other students were taking pictures…


	5. Becoming Friends (Gideon's POV)

"Due to what happened in my class, Nancy got transferred into another one…and I had to help her writing down the lessons and carry on her meal-tray until the end of the year as punishment …that was how I learnt more about Nancy…

She was a normal fox-girl until her car crash…she and her family were on the road, Nancy's dad was driving, everything was fine until he lost control of the car which goes off road, falls off a cliff, Rollover and crashes into a tree…

Nancy lost her arms, her dad and her grandmother …

This was traumatizing her for months…

Cooking was the only thing that could make her forget pain…

And Nancy was so motivated to teach me how to cook instead of harassing kids…"


	6. Becoming Friends (Nancy's POV)

"My mother told me everything she knows about cooking, I'll do the same thing for Gideon…he protected me from people that were making fun of me but he have to understand that he'll get nothing by violence…from now on, we are a team… we are the HoneyHearts (Gideon choose the name of our team) ! And we are gonna participate to the Bunnyborrows Cooking Contest…

Winning Price: 1 000 000 USD… with the dough, I'll get a pair of prosthesis so I can have arms as my mom said…"


	7. Chapter 3 : no more Nancy

Gideon's POV

"Bunnyborrows,

2004,

Two Years passed since I met Nancy…

The HoneyHearts won the contest three times,

Our team split up when Nancy and I were becoming so close...

Probably because of the chocolate swimming pool…

Nancy always dreamed to swim into chocolate…

So I "borrowed" my dad's credit card and ordered lots of chocolate to fill the plastic swimming pool…

Big Surprise for Nancy (she almost blossom on chocolate…)

Big Trouble for me…

My dad was pest…No TV until my 18th birthday….

That's good… Nancy and her mom have no television…

They DO NOT trust it…

Actually, the swimming pool has nothing to do with the HoneyHearts discontinuation…

One day, Nancy showed me a picture of her family before the crash, there was her mom, her dad, her grandparents and their red Jaguar…

I remembered…along with Travis, I used to set bear traps on the road and cause pileups and crashes… I remembered Travis and I made crash that red Jaguar (Nancy's dad red Jaguar)…. Nancy's dad and grandmother died, She and her mom survived…Nancy lost the use of her arms… Nancy's arms got amputated…she was crying hard when she cannot have hands but thanks to cook…

Nancy lived…and FORGIVED me for accidentally killing her dad and grandma…

Because she knew I changed…

Nancy was the angel who gets me back on the right track

But soon…"

Mrs Gugelhupf- Nancy!

Nancy- mom… wait… don't hurt him…

Mrs Gugelhupf- I thought I told you to STAY AWAY FROM HIM!

Nancy- He's not the bully anymore…

Mrs Gugelhupf- He killed Frank and mom!

Nancy- yeah! 3 years ago! He's nice now!…

Mrs Gugelhupf- (to Gideon) If only I knew you were the troublemaker, I could have tell Dad to kill you just like your weasel friend before he could have shot himself in the mouth….

Gideon- my…my friend Travis is dead?

Mrs Gugelhupf- yes… Nancy, you're coming right home with me this minute!…

Nancy- no I'm not!

Mrs Gugelhupf- and we're gonna move on! Far away from that fat and pesky little…

"While her mom was holding her at the T-shirt, Nancy bite her on the hand and ran away…

I never saw her again…"


	8. Final Chapter

Gideon's POV:

"Run hotshot!" said Nancy

Mrs Gugelhupf was actually Nancy's mom's twin sister who was devastated by her parent's death… (Her mom by the crash and her dad's suicide) Travis and I were responsible…

Nancy's aunt attacked me…but the real Mrs Gugelhupf called the ZPD…

Only one officer came on time to arrest her…

"Officer Bogo defeat Child attacker" (on the papers)

Having pity for Nancy's aunt, I told ZPD that I was responsible for provoking a pileup and killing 2 people in a red Jaguar…

And I only received a 500,000 dollar fine…

No jail

No Nancy…

Baking and cooking was much better than violence…

I made new friends instead of enemies…

13 years later,

One day, someone in a alien disguise came at my bakery…"

"Excuse me sir, can I talk to Mr Gideon Grey please? I'm warning you that if he's not here in the next 5 seconds I will invade this bake…"

Me- Nancy, is that you?

Nancy- no, it's Travis, of course it's me Hotshot!

Good to see ya!

Gideon's POV:

Nancy became a grown vixen…with prosthesis…

Me- Nancy… you…you have arms…and hands…

Nancy- you like them?

Me- yeah…

Gideon's POV:

Nancy became an actress…

Thanks to one of her mom's friend who was a star agent…her agent

Nancy earned enough money for prosthesis…

"There, that's ya hotshot and the girl here is me… and look, I wrote erm…Gideon and Nancy forever…"

She made her 1st drawing…

Thanks to Nancy, I became the most respectable Bunnyborrows person…

2017…my HoneyHeart Nancy is having a baby and I'll have a family…

Welcome to paradise Gideon…

THE END


End file.
